csi, inuyasha, and yu yu hakusho oh my!
by 00carver00
Summary: ok our buddies r cleaning the wrong crime scene and get dragged into a timeless battle between good and evil, inuyasha sesshoumaru, kouga, kele, kale, and kura all drag them to fudal japan and bring hiei, yoko, and yusuke wit them.. wats wrong wit this...


The group was standing in the yard of their next crime scene. "Ready for some freaky shit? Gil you won't believe this. None of you will." Jim said.

"The total is 17db's, 27 injuries reported. This is some freaky shit" one of the officers said as they became sick and ran out of the apartment. "Now to finish so we can get out of here."

"Gil come on in," Jim walks them through the hole in the wall. Nick, Sara, Catherine, Greg, Warrick, and Gil see all the dead bodies everywhere. "Start here and work out okay?" Jim said "When another floor is clear we will tell you."

They start to process the first room when Sara gets sick. "Nick take Sara outside for awhile." Gil instructed him "When she fells better come back inside, alright?"

Outside Nick and Sara stand looking up at the building. "Nick I know why I'm sick." Sara says.

"What the smell or sight?" Nick repeated twice. Nick looks in her eyes. She starts to cry.

"I'm pregnant" Sara whispers.

"What!" Nick protests "Who is the father?"

"Well…" Sara started "Either you, Warrick, Gil, or Greg."

Nick screams "Why would I be the father!"

The rest come down to see Nick holding Sara in his arms. "We have a job to do you two." Gil said. Warrick, Catherine, Greg, and Nick go back inside. "What's up Sara? Why was Nick holding you like that?"

"I told that I'm pregnant and the father" Sara said quietly "Could be you, Nick, Warrick, or Greg any of you could be its father."

"I'll be right back" Gil tells Sara "Don't move"

Gil comes back with Catherine "So what is wrong Sara" Catherine questions "Why did Gil come get me?"

"I'll be inside" Gil says "So you two can talk."

Gil goes inside. "Like I told him and Nick I'm pregnant" Sara looks around to make sure no one is listening to their conversation, "And Nick, Gil, Warrick, Greg could be the father of my child"

"Oh!" Catherine said "Okay, so why might four different men be the father? And why do you think you're pregnant?"

Sara leans over "I took a pregnancy test" Sara starts to cry again "It said that I was positive. I didn't believe it till I started puking yesterday."

"Well I think you should have the baby and figure out who the father is. Also take a couple days off." Catherine tells Sara "I'm going back in. You want someone else out here or not."

"Send Warrick out for a minute" Sara exclaims "Please"

"Okay sure," Catherine walks back in. Four to five minutes later Warrick and Greg walk out. "What's up Sara" Greg asked.

"Catherine told us you wanted to talk to us" Warrick tells her. They come over and sit on both sides of Sara.

"Well like I told Nick, Gil, and Catherine…" Sara starts "I am pregnant. And Gil, Nick, you or you could be the father."

Gil, Nick, Jim, and Catherine come outside before she could finish. "We finish tomorrow lets go."

The next morning they show up. "I get second floor Sara first floor, Catherine third, Greg fourth floor, Nick sixth floor, Warrick top floor." They start.

Warrick is on the top floor when he finds a whip, bow and arrows, and two swords. Instantly Warrick knows who the murders were.

His phone rang. He answers "Yeah"

"Find any thing yet?" Gil asked.

"Yeah come up here for a second." Warrick says "Tell the others to come up too."

They see what Warrick found. The weapons were covered in blood. "Bet you these are the weapons that killed everyone here." Warrick says.

Just then their flashlights go dead. The sky goes black. "Everyone stay close!" Warrick says, "Don't separate or you could get hurt."

The flashlights come back on. "Over there in the corner. Quick run and take cover." Gil instructs.

They turn the flashlights off and it becomes very quiet. The door opens. Six tall figures walk in the room.

"Kale where did you drop the whip?" A deep voice questions.

"Kele give us some light please." Another mans voice commands.

A bright fire appears on the hand of a tall skinny black haired woman. Beside her was a tall bony man with slivery hair. On the other side of the room were two more women. The one closest to the door had smoky-grey hair with a fire like pattern of streaks. The one beside her had silvery-white hair. And close to where they were concealed; another man with white hair and dog ears on top of his head. He had goldish yellow eyes.

The one by the wall with the fire on her hand spoke first. "Kale" the one closest the door turns to her for her to finish. "Like I said where did you leave the whip? Kura" the other girl looks over to her "and you left the bow and arrows where?"

"Kele look over here! The one closest to them pipes up. "Humans hidden over here with the weapons."

"Don't hurt us please." Gil pleads "There are women over here, and one is pregnant."

The others walk over and Gil and they walk in front of them. "Well name yourselves."

"This is Sara that is Nick that is Warrick that is Catherine that is Greg and I am Gil."

"I am Kele that is Kale and Kura. He is Sesshomaru that is Kouga and InuYasha."

"Where are you from?" Gil asked Kele.

"We came from a place called Japan." Kele answers.

"Really? What part?" Gil questions.

"Tokyo, I think about 1 mile out of Tokyo." Kale answers.

"Quit!" Kele whispers. A loud noise comes from down stairs. It comes again. "Kale block off that door InuYasha and Kura get them hidden and cover their scent, Sesshomaru get those weapons back now!"

"Gil are you guys in there? It's Jim let me in."

"Who ever or what ever it is a lie everyone ran out of the building when our canines attacked. Don't worry they didn't hurt anyone just chased them off" Sesshomaru said.

"Kele swords, Kale whip, Kura bow and arrows." Sesshomaru tosses the weapons to them. His hand begins to glow bright green color. Kele's two swords glow a dark black color. InuYasha's sword s becomes huge and turns dark red. Kale's whip has a blue glow around it. Kura's bow and arrows glow purple color. "Kele but if one of us is hit? Who will take our place?" Sesshomaru questions.

"You there, you know how to use a sword right." Kele asks Warrick. She hadn't really got a good look at him. But when he walked into the light she noticed him. "Warrick you remember me?" She asked, he gave her a weird look. A black glow around her and a swirl of light. When it fades a small (4', 9") girl stood there.

"You're the girl that killed those men with me when we were younger." Warrick said. The others look at him in shock. Warrick had a brown glow around him when it faded he was as tall as the other men.

"I knew I seen you some where before." Kale said. "I was the one who shot that nigger on the side of the road. Also the white man across the street from Krogers. Ha, Ha, Ha!"

"Kale pay attention to the problem at hand. Even though it was funny. Oh you and your friends are crime scene investigators Huh?" Kele said "Sorry about that I forgot again. Damn it!"

"You wait a minute children!" a low dreary voice came rolling from the other room. "Kele is mine!" The low voice demanded.

"And who does my lil sis belong to!" Sesshomaru says in a cocky way.

A small outlined figure is now in the corner, "To me the great Hiei." The low voice was confident about his words "And I won't let you hurt her anymore."

Sesshomaru starts to become mad. "Who told you she isn't happy with her life any ways?"

"Yeah who said my sis isn't happy?" InuYasha and Kouga say at the same time. InuYasha starts walking over to the shadow.

"Yeah and Kale belongs to me!" another deep angry sounding voice came from the other corner.

A group of men walk out of the darkness. "Hiei, Kurama, and Yukse. I should have known." Kura said, they each run to another girl.

"I told you I would come back from the ice timber lands." Hiei starts but is interrupted by Yukse.

"So who is stealing our girls?" Yukse said with a hint of anger.

"No one is stealing us form you guys." Kale said.

"Why did you hide in this moldy old room?" Hiei asks "And with humans no less."

"First of all t don't hate all humans. Just some of the millions that make fun of us." Kele says "And they all died too. And I can't kill these ones because their Warrick's pets."

"They are not my pets." Warrick yells.

"Shhhhh!" everyone says.

"Well it is the truth isn't it you couldn't actually like these blood sacks could you." Kale says. "I mean humans are like a living creature."

"And what's wrong with em'?" Warrick asked, "I can't help they are nice to me and don't kill much."

Kele was watching and jumped in the argument. "Everyone shut up right now."

"What!" Everyone says.

"Shut up some one is coming this way." Kale whispers.

"You shut up too." Kura yells.

They all look at the door and wait for the noise. Then there was a loud bang outside of the door. It fell down and a tall man with his hair pulled in a high hair tie. His eyes were red with blue eye shadow. "You didn't really think you had got rid of me did you."

"Naraku we aint that dumb, we knew you weren't dead yet." Kele says.

The man looked very skinny and almost dead. "Well I miss judged you mix breed mutts." Naraku says.

The man jumped and then changed into a thing not ever seen before.

The people CSI had just met attacked it and cut it in a bunch of pieces. "Well it can take him a while to get himself back together so let's get going. Come on Warrick, bring your friends." Kele said. Warrick looked at his friends then to Kele and her family.

"Kele I can't risk their lives." Warrick said with a little sorrowful look on his face.

"Warrick you have no choice in the matter cause he isn't after just us… he wants the death flame I left with you." Kele said.

"But you can just take it back and he'll leave me alone right." Warrick asked her. Catherine and the rest are looking at Warrick as if he were insane.

"We'll stay at our hide out at Kagomes house, shrine thing." Kele says looking at Hiei and then to Warrick and his friends then to her sisters and there friends. "We have no choice but to take them along."

They get to the house and go to a place where a well was. Kele, Kale, Kura and the guys walk to where a hole was. Warrick and his friends stand in the door. And Hiei and the other guys follow their girls… Kele grabs Warrick's arm and pulls him close to the hole. "You remember this place?" Kele asked him.

Warrick look down at the hole. "Yes I do remember this place… you brought me here. I couldn't forget about it and I often thought about returning to it." Warrick, "I would return just to see if I could find some thing to make me remember my past." Warrick falls back on his ass. The rest run to see if he is okay. His body starts to pulsate.

"Every one get back!" Kura says. Every one jumps back and Warrick starts to glow like the weapons back in the building. He is lifted into the air, and a scythe comes out of the air. He lands and looks at them with a weird face, "Well did someone have a bad wake up?"

"No I feel pretty good now." Warrick says looking at his arms and chest. "Where did all these scars come from?" He looked at his legs and seen there was scars on them too. "What the hell?"

"You had all those before you turned into a human…" Kele said, Warrick looked very confused ha acted as if he was some one else… poor guy.

Warrick looked up at Sara… "Kele?"

"Yeah" Kele answers.

"If I am the father of Sara's child will it be like me." He looked worried at the question.

"Well maybe it would be a fifty- fifty chance… sorry that is all I know about birth and generation and stuff." She tried to calm him down. "I could research the topic at home." She looked at him… "But we have to get moving before Naraku find's us unprotected and every thing. So let's get going. Kagome, Rin, and Ayame might be worrying about us being gone so long." At that being said Kouga rolled his eyes and fell through the well followed by InuYasha then Sesshomaru, Hiei, Kurama, and Yukse and then CSI's and finally the three girls.

"Hey be careful." Kele said to the CSI's who almost fall into the well again. She pushed them forward to the clearing and the little house on the edge. Three kids shot out of the house at a dead run for them. The fastest of them hit Sesshomaru, the next of them hit InuYasha; finally the last of them went straight for Kouga but at the last minute he moved and the kid hit the dirt.

"Why did ya do that Kouga?" Kale said helping the child to his feet. Then she took aim and hit him in the back of the head. He fell and hit the dirt. The child laughed at the wolf lying in the dirt. "Serves you right, wolf." Kale turned to the rest and walked off to a tree and perched on the top branch.

Kele had walked on not waiting on them. She stopped half way to the house and turned to look at InuYasha. "Hey will you go first?"

"Yeah… Chicken." InuYasha said walking to the front of the group. He passed Kele and just after she let out a small purr and had a smile on her face. Then she stopped and stopped the others behind her from walking any closer to the house. InuYasha entered the house and moments later you heard some women scream sit. And Kele, Kale, Kura, Sesshomaru, Kouga hit the dirt.

Kele rose her head from the dirt and grass she lay on. "Why the hell did we hit the dirt for that is only supposed to work on the guys…?" Kele, Kale, and Kura rise and once again Kale jumps into the tree. Kele walks to the tallest tree and jumps into it. Kura follows her to the same tree. Kale joins them in the giant tree.

InuYasha ran from the house and to the tree the three girls were in. Kagome came stomping out of the house and seen the guests and quickly changed her look from mad to polite. "Hello sorry about that I am Kagome."

"Hi" They say. Hiei walks over to the tree and looks up to Kele. She smiles and jumps down. He lets off a red glow and grows to be about 7 feet tall. Kele looks up at him and in turn grows to be like she was before. They sit at the bottom of the tree. Hiei sat first and Kele sat between his legs. Kale jumped down and sat oh Yukse on the other side of the tree. Kura stayed in the tree. Kurama changed into a fox demon. And jumped into the tree.

"Please come in." Kagome said opening the door for them. CSI walked in to see a teenager with auburn hair and a fox tail. Two humans and a girl in a white pelt.

Kagome brought them some warm tea. "So Kagome how did you come to know these people?" Gil asked taking a sip of his tea.

"I knew them for a long time." Kagome said. "Well it's getting late so I take it you're staying the night."

"Yes!" Kele yelled, "They aint allowed going back until Naraku dies."

"Well the spare rooms off to the right of the clearing are yours and there are a couple hot springs off to the east a little ways. It should be safe." Kagome said. "InuYasha will you show them to the hot springs, please?"

"Sure babe." InuYasha rose and opened the door "Let's go the sooner you get done the better." Kagome handed them some clean towels and they took off. InuYasha walked in front with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Excuse me but are you sure it's safe to bathe in the woods like this?" Gil asked.

InuYasha smirked. Warrick answers "Yes I don't remember much from before but I know the baths are amazing here." He walked up to InuYasha and whispered "What kind of demon do I look like to you?"

"I don't rely on looks but you smell like a wolf, fox mix" InuYasha said. "So why did you ask IF the baby was yours?" Warrick looked back at Sara who was talking to Nick and Greg. InuYasha looked down at the earth he was walking on. "Let me guess she acts like a geisha but she doesn't get paid."

"Yeah but only with us guys here with us now." Warrick looked down like InuYasha when Sara walked up and hugged him. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"You basically saved us back there, in the building. And if you are the farther then I hope it is like you 'cause I think you are better than those guys." Sara said.

"Okay," Warrick said putting his arm around her and pulling her closer to him, "Well there is a one in four chance that I will be the father."

InuYasha's nose started to twitch and he caught the scent of Ruyukon coming at them really fast. "You guys run back to the house and send Sesshomaru and Kouga and my Sisters here now!" Sara quivered and pushed into Warrick. "Run!"

They run into the clearing screaming and yelling, "Girls lets go, Kouga and Sesshomaru come on, put it in gear let's go." Kele said they run past CSI and Kagome the two humans the fox child and the Sisters men stayed there.

"InuYasha Naraku sensed a jewel and sent me for it, now give it up nicely or I'll have to kill you." The Sisters and the two guys bust into the forest and scare Ruyukon off. "I really smell a woman in heat and came to investigate. They all look to the sisters.

"I aint in heat so don't look at me!" Kele said

"Neither am I" Kale said.

"Hey I am… well not in heat." Kura said with a small smile.

"Oh great another baby on the way!" Kouga said.

"No! I accidentally got an appointment and had my tubes tied." Kura said.

"Me too, but clamped! I can get them taken off and still have kids." Kele and Kale said. "Can we go home we're tired." Of course the twins would say something like that at the same time.

"Fine let's go." Sesshomaru said. Hiei (The quick runner) showed up and looked at Kele. The look on his face meant he knew about the clamps and every thing.

"Hi baby, sorry I didn't tell you first." Kele said with a blush, and kicked at a chunk of dirt at her feet. Hiei's look changed from an annoyed and mad look to that of something like a joke of comical preparation was just told. "What are you smirking about?"

"You think I would be mad about a fact that meant I don't gots to worry about ending up with a child?" Hiei jumped down from his branch and picked up Kele and smiled. He ran with her before she or her siblings could object.

"Guess that means the hot springs are off limits tonight." Kale said.

They all walk back and curled up for the night. Late in the night Kele and Hiei come back. In the morning they see them asleep in the grass. Hiei and his chiseled chest lay there and looked up and seen Sesshomaru and Kouga and InuYasha standing over him. "You think you is gonna screw our sister and not pay for it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Brothers don't we didn't do anything." Kele said walking from the trees and sitting down on the grass next to Hiei. "And you need to leave my guy alone anyway."

"And why would we do that?" InuYasha asked.

"Because the evil genius said so." Kele said. "And I love him more than you're beating him up would damage." She smiled and looked up at her foster brothers and whimpered. "And besides if you hurt him I'll have to kill you."

"Oh really you think you can hurt us lil sis?" Kouga said. Sesshomaru looked at his orphan sis and showed sympathy.

"Let's go guys." Sesshomaru said and threw them away from two lying on the grass. "Sorry sis," Sesshomaru bent down and kissed Kele on her cheek. "Have fun."

Kele rolled over and kissed Hiei and put her head on his chest. His heart beat was strong and slow, but then it started going faster and then it slowed back down again. "What are you excited about?"

"Being able to lay here and hold you without worrying about your foster brothers anymore." Hiei said rubbing his hand from her elbow down to her hand and back.

Warrick lay there holding Sara as she slept and Gil and Catherine lay together and slept. Nick and Greg had fought over top bunk. Nicky won the fight and was fast asleep and below was Greg.

"Good morning Warrick." Sara said looking up at him with a raised eye brow. "Are you okay dear?"

"Maybe but never mind, come on I'll take you to the hot springs." Warrick said picking up Sara. He balanced her in his arms and walked off to the springs.

InuYasha and Kagome were asleep when Sango knocked on her door. "Yeah?" Kagome said rubbing her eyes and opening the door. "You need some thing Sango?" Sango looked behind her and back to Kagome.

"Here hide that for me please Kagome." Sango put a little book that Kagome had given her for her birth day. A small pink and black diary. "Please, please, please?"

"Sure but why do ya need me to hide this for you?" Kagome asked her close friend leaning back to make sure InuYasha was still asleep in the bed. "Well why?"

"Miroku found out I keep all my thoughts in there, now this morning I caught him looking for it." Sango gave the book to Kagome "Please; and thank you" Sango ran off.

"Rin it's time to get up for the day." Sesshomaru said lightly kissing the small black haired woman sleeping on his arm in the big king sized bed. "Come on."

"Five more minutes smexy, five more minutes." Rin rolled off his arm and looked up at him. "Why do I gots to get up now?"

"Because Kagome needs your help to baby-sit today." Sesshomaru said getting up. "And me and my foster sis's and InuYasha and Kouga are going hunting and stuff today."

Gil woke up and seen Catherine lying right against him. "Good morning Catherine." Catherine rolled over and smiled.

"How did I get here?"

"Well you or I wasn't about to sleep on top bunk so we share this bed." Gil said.

"Oh! Okay I remember now never mind." Catherine got up and walked out side and looked around at every one. "So what are we doing today?" Catherine asked Kagome and Sango.

"Well we are baby sitting and cooking and cleaning and washing and other normal house hold chores." Sango said "Why do you wanna help?"

"Sure were do you need me at?" Catherine asked. InuYasha walked out of his and Kagomes room.

"Hiei?" Kele asked looking up at the eagles and hawks flying over them.

"Yeah?" Hiei asked looking at the little woman in his arms. Kele looked at him. His expression was blank. "What are you looking for?"

"Why are you always so angry? I mean you was mad before but now and then I just think you're hiding some thing from me." Kele turned and looked up to him.

"Well that was before me and you got together now I'm different." Hiei said hugging her. "Don't worry I aint like that any more."

"Sango where did you hide your little pink and black book?" Miroku asked.

"No where," Sango said. "Why do you wanna know?"

"So I can read it."

Sesshomaru and the guys were walking through the woods. Kele and the two sisters were walking ahead of them. Sesshomaru whispered to his brothers "Kele looks a lot happier after last night it looks like she's got a little more spring in her step."

"Oh yeah, like Ayame after me and her first done it." Kouga said.

"Well I think we should take Hiei and Kurama and Yukse out for the night as brothers." InuYasha said with an evil smile. The girls look back at them and stop. Kele walks up to Sesshomaru.

On her tippy toes she looked at Sesshomaru. "Brother what are you going to do to Hiei tonight?"

"Nothing just welcoming him to the family." Kouga said.

"Well if you hurt him so as god as my witness I'll kill you three." Kele said "I know where you live and sleep. So there now think about what you are doing." Kele nodded and joined her sisters in front a couple deer run by and they start to chase. Kele, Kale and Kura win the hunting game.

"Gil are you okay?" Nick asked. He sat next to his dazed boss. "I mean you look a little ill." Nick bent to look at him closer. "Maybe you need to see a doctor."

"No I feel fine. Just I think I don't wanna be the father of Sara's baby. Cause I feel real close to Catherine now." Gill put his head down and thought to himself for a minute. Nick patted him on the back and left.

Catherine walked up and seen Gil sitting there. She sat down with a baby on her hip. "You know I hope my daughter is okay." Gil looked up and sat back on the bench.

"Yeah I hope so too." Gil looked at the baby. "Who's baby?"

"Oh Rin and Sesshomaru's little boy. Cokato." Catherine moved him so Gil could look at him. His ears where like InuYasha's and his eyes were gold like his daddy's. "Look at how cute he is."

"Yeah." Gil and Catherine were playing with Cokato when Sesshomaru, InuYasha, Kouga, and the sisters came home. "You think we're eating that?" Gil asked. "It isn't very clean and sanitary."

"Well you'll live we eat it all the time. Venison is good for any one and every one." Kouga said. "And much better than nasty birds of paradise."

Every one except the CSI said hell yeah, even Warrick said it.

After Kagome and the twins and Kura cleaned the meat and cooked it they all sat down to eat. Naraku decides to pay a small visit. Kele throws a dagger into the woods out of reflex. And it hits the puppet.

Greg asks "Why did you just throw that dagger into the woods for no reason?" Kele looked at him, rolled her eyes and began to eat again. "Well?"

"Okay I understand you come from a time every thing is cooked and cleaned and tested. Here we do every thing on our own. Cook, clean, hunt, gut, protect our selves. In this family you look out for every one here." Kale said. She stood up. "And in turn we are blessed with great ears, noses, and speeds. Also we aint to shabby with weapons, but it is a lot easier to use our claws."

"Sit down!" Kele said.

"No this prick is going to get a tongue lashing." Kale said.

"No! You're going to sit down eat your food and go off and punch a couple trees after." Kele said.

"And who's gonna make me? Huh? Not you that's for sure." Kale said.

Kele rose and put her hands in front of her. "If I have to I'll kick your ass and then I'll go back to eating like it never happened."

"No chance in hell! Okay let's fight. Whoe, yeah I know about you and those frat boys!" Kale screamed. Hiei chocked a bit and looked at Kele.

"Well I think your black-mail bin is a little out dated… that happened a long time ago. Hiei is the only guy I'm with and have been with." Kele and Kale get for-head to for-head. "Bring it on baby sister. Sesshomaru get CSI's back."

Sesshomaru gats all of them back and they begin to fight. They are having trouble with the trees so Kele blows them up. "There a clear path for four eyes yeah I know that is why you gots to be real close to the object you're after or you are as sight-gifted as a bat in the sun."

Naraku interrupts and throws Kele and Kale into the woods across the clearing. "Well now that I got your attention." Naraku stepped into the clearing. Kagome disappeared into the house. CSI looked where she went in. She came out with a bow and quiver. She shot one arrow and with a lite pink shine Naraku exploded.

"There, I showed that bastard!" Kagome said. She tossed to bow and quiver back inside. Kele and Kale sit back down and don't talk the rest of the night. As Kele said before Kale went off after dinner and snapped a couple trees in half.

"Kele what was she talking about frat boys?" Hiei asked his girlfriend sitting next to him.

"Well a long time ago before I met you I screwed a couple guys for no reason and then killed them." Kele said.

She rolls over on Hiei and sits on his waist. He holds her hips. "So what are your brothers doing?" Hiei asked. "I know their watching us but why?"

"So we don't do any un wedded sins like things." Kele said rolling her eyes. Hiei laughed

"A little to late for that don't ya think?"

"Just a lil' too late for that." Kele leans down and kisses Hiei on the lips, sending Sesshomaru Kouga and InuYasha over the edge.

Kele leaned up and looked into the woods where her orphan brothers were. She smiled and starts to take Hiei's belts off (Big crimson on.) Hiei catches her hands and looks up at her. "Not here, let's go off to the hot springs." Hiei ties his belt again and picks her up and walks off. Sesshomaru and the other two stand there for another minute. They follow.

When the foster brothers find Kele and Hiei again they are sitting in the water. Hiei and Kele's clothes are on the rocks behind them. Hiei had his chin on her right shoulder and her head was leaning up against his. She sat between his legs with his arms wrapped around her stomach (Sign she aint pregnant!)

Sesshomaru, InuYasha and Kouga leave the two alone. And about five minutes after they were gone Kele opened her eyes. "I think their gone now." Hiei opens his eyes and slowly lifts his head.

"Yeah their gone." Hiei said and he flips her around and places his large man hood in her.

"Kale what's up with you?" Yukse asked. She pounces on him and starts to pull his shirt off him. Dun, dun, dun!

"Kura" Youko asked leaning up in the tree. "You okay?"

"Yeah why do ya need to ask?" Kura asks looking at him with tears in her eyes.

Sara and Warrick were screwing so were Gil and Catherine. Greg and Nick were knocked out. Kagome and InuYasha were screwing. Kouga and Ayame were asleep with their lil' boy between them. Sesshomaru and Rin were asleep with the baby in the crib by Rin's side of the bed. Miroku was still looking for Sango's book. Sango was laughing at Miroku because he couldn't find her dairy.

"What ya looking for Miroku?" Sango whispers over his shoulder. He jumps

Sweat drop "Nothing Sango, nothing at all."


End file.
